


The Reunion

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (also the Hinanami is like barely but is like mostly Soul Friends), I am so sorry, M/M, but i can't help it, this wasn't supposed to be so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Souda were dating all through high school, but after that they were forced to part ways. When Souda meets him again at the high school reunion, will Hinata still love him? Or will he have met someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

Souda sighed, adjusting his neon pink and black, polka-dotted bow tie as he stood in front of the door of his old high school. He hasn’t been here in over ten years, but now that his reunion was today, he sort of had to go back. He looked around the parking lot before sighing and walking inside the building. After spending a few minutes roaming the hallways, he approached the gymnasium and saw a small table in front of the doors. “Hello Souda-san~!!!” He recognized his old friend, Sonia Nevermind, sitting at the table. Souda smiled as she stood up and gave him a hug. “Heyya Sonia, how have ya been?” He asked her and she proceeded to go on about how she went back to her kingdom and eventually was made queen of Novoselic and she’s been ruling over it quite well. Souda laughed and then Sonia went back to the table and handed Souda a little name tag. “What’s this?” “It’s so people who might not remember your name can know who it is!! Not everyone has the greatest memory Souda~” Souda laughed and put on the name tag before walking into the gymnasium.  

When he walked into the gymnasium, he saw a plethora of familiar and unfamiliar faces all conversing and drinking as music played in the background. He felt a bit of nerves build up, but he just shakily sighed them away and walked around the room. He passed by a few of his old friends and talked with them; Ibuki had gone and become a heavy metal icon, Gundam changed his look completely and worked in the cloning of vital organs as well as testing stem cell research, and Hanamura became a world-class chef and even had his own TV show. He stopped at the little mini-bar they set up and ordered a beer. While he was waiting for said beer, another person approached the bar and asked for a gin and tonic. Souda turned to this person, and who he saw made him almost fall over.  

It was his old high school sweetheart, Hajime Hinata. He was in a white dress top with his usual green tie on and a black dress coat. His chin had a bit of a stubble, and his face had a more rigid look to it. His hair still looked the same, and his eyes still held their look of wit and sarcasm. Souda felt his whole body tense up; his cheeks felt like they were on fire, and he couldn’t stop staring at him. Hinata didn’t notice Souda at first, but after he got his drink he turned and saw Souda, and his eyes were as big as Souda’s. “…Souda?” Hinata asked slowly and Souda shook his head ‘yes’. Hinata’s cheeks turned a bright red before he smiled and gave Souda a hug. Souda almost immediately wrapped his arms around Hinata’s sturdy frame and hugged him tightly. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he clung to Hinata. “Hey…” Souda finally said when Hinata let go of him. “Hi Souda, how have you been?” Hinata responded, taking a sip of his drink just to avoid staring at him for too long. “I’ve been good….I’m working for the space program now…Ya know, building rockets and land rovers and shit like that…” Hinata chuckled a bit, which caused Souda to turn an even darker red. “So, uh, how have you been? Ya do anything cool with your life?” Souda quickly asked, reaching over for his beer and taking a sip. “Yeah, I went into corporate law, since people always told me I make a good lawyer. I’m a prosecutor…” He said, scratching the back of his neck and looking around awkwardly. As soon as that was said, a small, very tense silence spread between the two of them. After what seemed like hours, Hinata slowly said, “So….about what happened….Between us, you know, right after Senior Year…” Souda almost cringed at the memory.

_It was about a week before the end of the summer. Both Souda and Hinata knew this was going to have to happen, but they were just waiting till the very end to do it. Hinata was going to another country to go to college, and Souda was staying in the area. So, since they had no way of contacting each other during those four to six years, they decided to break up. It was hard for either of them to do, but with teary eyes Souda watched Hinata go board his flight, the one person he’s ever truly loved just walking away._

"No hard feelings man, it had to happen…" Souda said, brushing off those memories with a shrug of his shoulders. Hinata sighed in relief and laughed, "Thank god, I thought you were going to be mad…." Souda faked a laugh, "Nah bro, why would I be? We can’t change the past, we can only go forward!" They both laughed, and Souda remembered why he loved Hinata so much, he could be himself around him and Hinata could always feel so calm around him. He realized he had to try and get him back. "So, uh…Hinata..Ya know, I was thinking…maybe you and me could…uh….could-" He was cut off by the DJ announcing it was a couples dance. Souda watched Hinata’s face light up with realization before he turned to Souda and said, "Okay,now that I know you aren’t pissed about what happened then, there’s someone I’d like you to meet." He dashed away, and Souda waited rather impatiently, trying to figure out how he was going to ask Hinata back out. Suddenly, Souda saw Hinata come back, a small woman in tow.

 She had short, pale violet hair and large purple eyes. She seemed a bit tired, but she still looked awake enough to be walking around. Souda didn’t even think of who she was, too occupied by his feelings to realize the brutal truth in front of him. “Souda, I’d like you to meet Chiaki.” He smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake, which she did. Souda looked back at Hinata to ask who she was to him exactly, but Hinata beat him to it. And honestly, Souda would’ve probably been better off without this information. “She’s my wife.” Souda almost dropped his beer. “W-Wife?” “Yeah, we’ve been married for about three years now.” Souda was overcome with a dreadful feeling of loss, and he tried his best not cry. Hinata went on to talk about how he came to met Nanami while he was at college and how they dated for years until he proposed, but Souda didn’t hear. After a while, Hinata said his goodbye’s to Souda and walked away with his wife. Souda stood there for a while before just walking out of the gymnasium. Some of his old friends tried to call him back, but their pleas fell on deaf ears.  

He walked out of the school and to his car, and once he go inside his car and drove back to his home, he proceeded to shout and cry out in agony. After his little episode, he got out of his car, walked inside his house, and proceeded to get drunk until he blacked out. Before he did pass out due to intoxication, he remembered one little thing when he was dating Hinata. It was during Junior year, and they’d been dating for almost three years by then.

  _"Hey babe," Souda started, staring out into the stars. They were sitting on Hinata’s roof, holding hands and stargazing. "Hm?" Hinata responded. "Do you think we’ll ever get married?" Hinata turned to Souda with a shocked expression. "Why the hell would you ask that?!" He barked out. Souda held his hands up in defense and shouted, "I don’t know man, I was just thinking!! Ya know, cause we’ve been dating for almost three years now, and to be honest, I don’t picture myself with anyone else but you…You’ve helped me through so much, and with you I feel so goddamn relaxed and free to be myself!" He leaned back, sighing, "I just thought that…maybe you’d feel the same…" He heard Hinata sigh before he felt a hand on his cheek, causing him to turn his head. Hinata looked at him with sincerity and told him, "Yeah, I do think we’ll get married. We’ve been together this long…I don’t think there’s anything that could separate us…I love you Kazuichi…" Souda smiled at the sound of his first name and scooted closer to Hinata. "I love you too…Hajime…" Hinata chuckled before leaning in and sharing a sweet, loving kiss._

 It appears there was something that could separate him. And as Souda slipped into unconsciousness, he whimpered, “You lied to me…Hajime…”


End file.
